halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Incognito Company
"The most accurate description of that place was hell. Back then I would've called it absolute shit. But that place was paradise compared to here..." -Jayne 428 on Installation 00 Project Orion Three Incognito, also known as Incognito Company, was originally formed for hundreds of confirmed insurrectionist children, meaning that they were raised on insurrectionist occupied worlds, who were kidnapped and reeducated, stuck with nothing but UNSC and ONI propaganda along with the standard educated, and then, later, some ONI agents would tell them that their parents were killed by the Covenant, convincing them to join, and then were given pretty much the same training as the Spartan II's and III's. Despite this, the heads of the UNSC and ONI officially called them Spartan III's. However, the children did not have the same gene pool as the Spartan III's, as this was an experimental Spartan project. Also, as the children were trained at the same time as Gamma Company, they were first deployed in March 1st, 2552, while Gamma Company had been deployed a month earlier. Most of the Spartan tags that the project used continued from the number 331 and higher, ending at the number 430. The explanation for this is, that since these Spartan's were deployed a month after Gamma Company was, and thus, seeing as Gamma Company's total Spartan count was 330, Orion III Incognito's Spartan Tags continued after the number 330. Despite this, the Project was not part of Gamma company, although Jay 425 also calls himself Spartan G425. This, however, is incorrect. The children were originally to be terminated, until ONI intervened and decided to experiment by using them for another group of Spartans. The project was kept secret to make sure the public would not revolt and join the resistance. This project was one of the smallest Spartan Programs, with only 100 candidates deployed. All Spartans were trained by Captain Will Terlin, a retired ODST. Also, what is interesting about the Project is that it has the most AWOL Spartan's to date, with a total of 19 AWOL Spartan's. This is because, as most of the Spartans were children of insurrectionist participants, they learned that ONI and the UNSC had lied to them pretty much their whole lives. The project was also considered as one of the cruelest SPARTAN programs. Spartans * Rick "Shotgun" 331 (KIA) * Lisa 332 (AWOL as of 2557) * Leynord 333 (MIA as of 2555) * Jeremy 334 (MIA as of 2553) * Randolph 335 (KIA) * Christine 336 (MIA as of 2556) * Madeline 337 (AWOL as of 2557) * Kal 338 (MIA as of 2556) * Mandy 339 (MIA as of 2555) * Jole 340 (Current location is Reach) * Jack 341 (Current location is Earth) * Isabella 342 (AWOL as of 2557) * Stephen 343 (KIA) * Shawn "Shawnoe" 344 (MIA as of 2554) * Shafer "Chuckles" 345 (MIA as of 2554) * Viola 346 (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Joeseph 347 (KIA) * Aaron 348 (KIA) * Travis 349 (KIA) * Joey 350 (AWOL as of 2557) * Rennie 351 (AWOL as of 2557) * Keenan 352 (AWOL as of 2557) * Dante 353 (MIA as of 2554) * Gary 354 (AWOL as of 2559) * Wendy 355 (Current location is Earth) * Matthew 356 (AWOL as of 2556) * Peter 357 (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Paul 358 (AWOL as of 2557) * Jason 359 (KIA) * Adam 360 (KIA) * Rick "Rex" 361 (KIA) * Brittany 362 (KIA) * Gracie 363 (MIA as of 2559) * Bert 364 (KIA) * Calvin 365 (KIA) * Luke 366 (KIA) * Cameron 367 (KIA) * Karen 368 (Current location is Earth) * Annabeth 369 (AWOL as of 2559) * Julia 370 (MIA as of 2557) * Natasha 371 (AWOL as of 2554) * Norea 372 (KIA) * Molly 373 (MIA as of 2553) * Dorothy 374 (AWOL as of 2554) * Lauren 375 (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Agatha 376 (KIA) * Sophie 377 (Current location is Earth) * Leonard 378 (KIA) * Henry 379 (KIA) * Sasha 380 (KIA) * Daryl 381 (KIA) * Carl 382 (KIA) * Ein 383 (KIA) * Tal 384 (KIA) * Micheal 385 (KIA) * Kevin 386 (Current location is Earth) * Robert 387 (KIA) * Melissa 388 (MIA) * Bill 389 (AWOL as of 2556) * Mattias 390 (AWOL as of 2554) * Percy 391 (KIA) * Tracy 392 (AWOL as of 2557) * Sean 393 (AWOL as of 2558) * Geoff 394 (AWOL as of 2554) * Patrick 395 (AWOL as of 2559) * Sophia 396 (KIA) * Nick 397 (KIA) * Alex 398 (KIA) * Rejie 399 (Retired) * Alexandria 400 (KIA) * Juan 401 (KIA) * Oliver 402 (KIA) * Blake 403 (KIA) * Jared 404 (KIA) * Baron 405 (MIA as of 2554) * Carol 406 (KIA) * Ian 407 (Current location is Earth) * Andrew 408 (AWOL as of 2557) * Derek 409 (MIA as of 2553) * Mason 410 (MIA as of 2557) * Morgan 411 (AWOL as of 2554) * Stephanie 412 (KIA) * Frank 413 (MIA as of 2554) * Lance 414 (KIA) * Reynold 415 (KIA) * Ralph 416 (MIA as of 2558) * Ross 417 (MIA as of 2558) * Max 418 (KIA) * Ashley 419 (KIA) * Adam 420 (Current location is Installation 03) * Zuri 421 (KIA) * Madison 422 (MIA as of 2557) * Tucker "Boss" 423 (KIA) * Richard 424 (KIA) * Jay 425 (Current location is Installation 00) * John 426 (MIA as of 2553) * Jerry 427 (Current location is Installation 00) * Jayne 428 (Current Location is Installation 00) * Sadie 429 (MIA as of 2559) * Dexter 430 (KIA) Nicknames The following are nicknames and are not official to the program. * Hell for Spartans * 100 kidnappings * ONI's cruelty Personnel * Captain Will Terlin * Head Scientist Robert Denhim * Head Custodian Jeremy Piknstein * Scientist Derek Zanus * Private Zane Quepesa * Seargent Jess Reynaldo * Private First Class Theron Folcust * Private Daphne Frostun * Seargent Daniel Romerez * Commander Tom Xiuhcoatl